


Король Ночи и мороженка в потусторонний мир

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Джон кушает мороженку и попадает в мир Короля Ночи.





	Король Ночи и мороженка в потусторонний мир

**Author's Note:**

> Фееричная упоротость. Это хавает моск.

Джон тяжело вздохнул и поправил солнечные очки. Невыносимая жара допекла его уже во всех смыслах. Когда впереди показалась спасительная палатка с мороженым, он возблагодарил богов за бесценный дар и устремился к ней на всех парах, чтобы, достигнув точки назначения, облегченно выпалить:  
\- Дайте похолодней!  
Мороженщик - тощий дядька в возрасте - обернулся к нему. У него было странное, неподвижное выражение лица, и делал он все, казалось, нарочно медленно, чем ужасно выводил из себя. Не желая ждать спасения от жары больше ни единой минуты и тем более созерцать эту жутковатую рожу кирпичом, Джон недовольно поторопил:  
\- Я сейчас в обморок грохнусь от жары, и вам придется меня откачивать!  
Мороженщик на мгновение задержал на нем взгляд ледяных голубых глаз. И Джон почему-то невольно подумал о маньяках. Тихих и невзрачных днем, но опасных но ночам. В его представлении маньяки должны были выглядеть именно так.  
Страшноватый дядька вылетел из головы сразу же, как в руках оказалось вожделенное мороженое. Джон уселся на лавочку в ближайшем сквере и припал к нему, ощущая себя на седьмом небе. Он лизал его, кусал и обсасывал почти в сексуальном возбуждении, совершенно наплевав на то, как выглядит со стороны. Всецело наслаждался живительным холодом. Пока не осознал себя на коленях у какого-то ледяного мужика, как будто целиком состоящего из мороженого. И теперь лизал и целовал небольшие рожки, вразброс натыканные у него на голове. А он обнимал за пояс и скрипуче урчал от удовольствия.  
\- Что за хрень? - спросил Джон, посмотрев в его голубые глаза. Соображалось плохо, но что-то тут все равно однозначно было не то.  
Человек-мороженка молчал. Только смотрел пристально и жутковато. И это о чем-то напоминало. Но никак не удавалось вспомнить, о чем.  
Джон огляделся. Вокруг раскинулись бескрайние снега. А вот сам он почему-то совершенно не мерз, хотя был одет только в футболку и рваные джинсы. Наоборот - было прохладно и очень хорошо.  
Его крепко обнимали холодные когтистые руки. Человек-мороженка выглядел, бесспорно, стильно, но немного чудовищно. Хотя его лысая башка на вкус была очень даже ничего - в этом Джон убедился, когда лизнул.  
\- Чувак, меня походу адово штырит, - поделился он своими наблюдениями. Он так и не смог вспомнить, что было до того, как он сюда попал.  
Ледяной человек что-то скрипуче ответил, но ни хрена не удалось разобрать.  
\- О, ты говорящий, - впечатлился Джон. - Обзываешься, наверно.  
Ему тут же прошипели что-то прямо в лицо, продемонстрировав острые зубы. И в голове промелькнула мысль поэкспериментировать. Поэтому Джон поцеловал его и сделал два вывода. Первый - что клыки совершенно не мешают целоваться. И второй - что человек-мороженка знает в этом толк.  
Он нагло и бесцеремонно облапал за задницу. Кажется, от этого у Джона даже встал. Или не от этого - а от того, как потрясно он целовался? Хотелось, чтобы он отымел своим холодным членом прямо здесь и сейчас. Кажется, это желание было обоюдным. Поэтому через пару мгновений они уже, сцепившись в объятиях, завалились в снег.  
Джону казалось, что он мирно покачивается на волнах оргазма, улетая куда-то далеко-далеко. Но нет - это настойчиво трясли чьи-то руки. Сфокусировав взгляд, Джон испытал глубочайшее разочарование. Ледяное наслаждение исчезло, а вместо него перед глазами опять замаячила рожа мороженщика-маньяка. Похоже, он все-таки упал в обморок, как и грозился. Вокруг столпились люди, а мороженщик приводил в чувство и придерживал от падения - Джон ощущал его руку позади спины, когда сел. Было хреново, но терпимо. Нестерпимо ныла только душа, объятая чувством невосполнимой утраты. Существовало ли хоть что-то, способное унять эту невыносимую боль?  
\- Чувак, а че ты делаешь сегодня вечером? - заигрывающе подмигнув, поинтересовался Джон у мороженщика.  
Кажется, он только что влюбился в страшного унылого дядьку за красивые глаза.


End file.
